This invention relates generally to footwear protectors, and more particularly, is directed to a shoe protector to prevent scuffing and marring of the heel, rear portion, front portion and right side portion of the right shoe of the driver of an automobile.
When driving an automobile vehicle, various portions of the right shoe come into contact with the car floor and the pedals, causing scuffing of the shoe. In this regard, shoe protectors having various shapes and various structural features, are well-known in the art, but have been found, however, to protect only limited portions of the shoe.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 242,090; Des. 283,751; Des. 286,460; Des. 288,382; 1,442,028; 1,708,964; 1,830,912; 2,988,830; 3,066,427; 3,104,479; 4,249,321; 4,461,100; and 4,577,418 disclose devices for protecting only the heel of a shoe. Other devices that protect the heel and also extend slightly forward of the heel are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 281,739 and 3,983,641. However, these latter devices also protect only a small portion of the shoe, and specifically do not protect the toe portion of the shoe. Devices which protect only the toe portion of a shoe and/or additional small portions of the shoe, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 147,011; 461,492; 900,499; 1,304,593; 2,436,187; 2,552,700; 2,657,477; 3,319,362; and 3,324,579. These devices, however, fail to protect the heel of the shoe.
Other devices have been developed which are intended to cover both the toe and heel portions and/or other intermediate portions, of the shoe. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,110,045; 1,620,935; 2,032,793; and 2,078,444. In many cases where the device covers the entire shoe, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,110,045; 2,032,793; and 2,078,444, the device functions as a second shoe or an overshoe. Such devices are, however, cumbersome and uncomfortable. In actuality, it would be easier to wear a rubber stretchable overshoe, which are, however, hot and uncomfortable.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,620,935 discloses a device that covers a substantial part of the shoe. However, the device does not cover the lower and bottom part of the heel of the shoe, where most of the scuffing takes place during driving. Further, the device covers the entire sole portion of the shoe and would therefore tend to be heavy and uncomfortable. As a result, the device would impede the sensitivity of feel that a driver requires in order to control the foot pressure on the gas and brake pedals. Furthermore, there is an exposed area on the right upper side of the shoe, close to the heel, and this area is in constant contact with a raised area of the vehicle near the floor board, whereby it would be subject to substantial scuffing. Lastly, the device is not secured over the ankle of the driver and therefore tends to slip off the driver's shoe, which is dangerous and could lead to an accident.
Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 237,887 and 559,254 which merely disclose sandal type devices which fit directly over the foot of the person.